Dillon
Dillon, alternatively referred to as Subject D-44, is a complete mystery, even to himself. He suffers from amnesia to the point he doesn't even know his real name, as "Dillon" is a name he came up for himself after being pestered about his identification. It is known that Dillon has internal Venjix Hardware of at least Generation 7 caliber that boosts his physical capabilities to superhuman levels. Dillon doesn't even know how it got inside of him. It is however hinted that it could have been surgically implanted into him by Venjix in the past. He carries around a musical pocket watch that he seems to be attached to. He is aloof and somewhat withdrawn, a bit of a loner amongst his peers. Despite this, he doesn't hesitate to help out his teammates and has even in a few cases, specifically for Ziggy and Summer, verbally defended them. At the beginning of the story, Dillon was found wandering in the wastelands trying to find his way to Corinth city, occasionally being ambushed by Grinders. Later, while trying to figure out his location, he encounters Ziggy Grover. Ziggy attempted to hijack Dillon's car but was quickly foiled. Eventually, after a few minutes of negotiating, Dillion allowed Ziggy to help direct him to Corinth city. Through Dillon's skills and explosive devices, the two were able to make it past the Venjix barricade and into the city. However, Dillon was quickly discovered to have internal Venjix hardware, and Ziggy & Dillon were both subsequently thrown in prison. When some of the inmates were about to beat up on Ziggy, Dillon jumped in and saved his life. After saving Ziggy from the other prisoners, the guards put Dillon in chains upon discovering what he was capable of. The Ranger Operators, needing to activate Series Black, went to the prison to make Dillon an offer to join them in exchange for his freedom after observing the video footage from the prison fight. After initially scoffing at the idea, Dillon later agreed to become Ranger Operator Series Black on the condition that Ziggy also be released from prison. Despite this however, he still had some issues with the new duties given to him once he became a ranger, and only ironed them out after having a rather inspirational conversation with Summer and he came to terms with what he would be protecting. There are similarities in personality between Dillon and Tenaya 7. Dillon has a rebellious side often criticizing and talking sarcastically to Dr. K, similar to Tenaya 7's defiance of Venjix. Dillon occasionally experiences cryptic dreams involving his origins, dreams inwhich the melody from his pocket watch and an unknown blind girl seem to play a role. They have been thus far too unclear for him to understand anything beyond what he sees in them. When an attack bot from one dream -the Satbot, the one that apparently took his memory - shows up in Corinth, it mysteriously refers to him as Subject D-44. Dillon at first does his best to not harm it despite the havoc it causes throughout the city, as it is the only key to remembering who he is. He eventually agrees to destroy it, deciding that even though he can't remember his past, he now has new memories with his teammates. During the fight, however the bot activated a virus in his arm that will slowly spread through his inner mechanics, causing them to grow until they take him over completely. Dr. K says there is no cure. Venjix intends to use this virus to eventually bring Dillon under its control. Arsenal * Series Black Rev Morpher * Rev Morpher Cell Chip * Engine Cell Chip series 5 * Engine Cell Chip series 6 * Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suit series Black * Nitro Blaster/Nitro Sword * Rocket Blaster Zord Attack Vehicles * Wolf Cruiser * Croc Carrier Gallery Image:BlackRangerImage03.png|Ranger Black Morph pose Image:InvisibilityShieldBurst.png|Invincibility Shield Burst Image:Rpm-black-zord.jpg|Ranger Black manifests the Wolf Cruiser Image:Rpm-croc-summon.jpg|Rangers Green and Black manifest the Croc Carrier components See Also Gunpei Ishihara